<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With a Stranger by Panda365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327745">Dancing With a Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365'>Panda365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), couple disputes, couples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is back after the events of Ultron. Natasha has moved on...or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>*Tumblr Request</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York feels different. Much noisier, chaotic, full of memories. It's cold and a little dark. </p><p>Walking through Manhattan with a tattered shirt doesn't seem like the smartest thing when he’s a bit tense and angry. Tired of the staring from the random bystanders and wandering eyes.</p><p>After recovering from whatever he'd been through; some sort of hulk mischief and the like, the memories flooding back only remind him of her. Ever since coming out of his 'greener phase' she's been the first and only thing on his mind. 'Natasha' is first word as a human, his most recent nightmare, waking daydreams.</p><p>He needs to see her. Apologize for the Sokovian mess and for effectively abandoning her.</p><p>Bruce has his own bone to pick with her anyways. She owes him a bit of an explanation for pushing him down a pit...</p><p>She's a spy, a professional at avoiding and hiding but so is he. And how hard could it be to find her in one of the busiest cities in the United States? If she's even still in America.</p><p>He has a few ideas that could be used to pinpoint her whereabouts. Maybe he'll get lucky with at least one of them…</p><hr/><p>Clint is good company when he's not prying into her love life. He swears to never be 'oblivious to anything ever again', borderline nosey with his questions about her frequent phone calls and the new man that has shown up on occasion to crash with the team.</p><p>The team doesn't know much about the new guy. He hovers, seems to piss Natasha off and make her laugh at the same time. Their contact and dialogue are nearly cringeworthy. She looks so uncomfortable and yet utterly obsessed at the same time.</p><p>"The doctor's in," Tony mumbles sarcastically when he sees a car pull up to the tower through his window.</p><p>Natasha has a moment of hope, replaced by a bit of disgust over the realization;</p><p>"Use his name, asshole."</p><p>"Oh his name is 'Asshole'? I didn't know that."</p><p>Romanoff stands from her chair and snatches up her jacket to meet her friend outside and away from the judgement of her nosey teammates.</p><p>Steve is circling the door, Thor ready to greet the hovering individual. Tony wags his fingers while he paces, watching as Thor waves pathetically from the window toward Natasha;</p><p>"I really can't remember this guy's name. Seriously! It's not coming to me! Charles? Gary? What does she see in this guy? He's not smart. I quizzed him on thermal energy the other day...oof. Be glad you weren't in that room! He'd get his ass handed to him if he ever applied for 'Smarter Than a Fifth Grader'. Is that show even on anymore?"</p><p>Steve shrugs. Clint flings a knife into a wall;</p><p>"It's none of your goddamn business."</p><p>"You don't like him either!"</p><p>"It's none of my business! I'm not the one dating him!"</p><hr/><p>Romanoff tucks her head and climbs into the car. He moves to hug her and she stiffly replies, eager tomboy away from the tower;</p><p>"Where are we headed Liam."</p><p>"It's a surprise, I think you're going to love it."</p><p>She reaches for her phone and swipes through messages from Fury, eager for another mission- another distraction. Liam is still talking and all she can hear is white noise, tugging at her shirt, her red hair next. She looks up half-heartedly with a smirk or a laugh, barely acknowledging his existence for the afternoon. He's talking about sports, rambling on about his team.</p><p>Natasha rubs her eye with a twitch, "I'm so grateful you don't bore me with algebra and physics."</p><p>Liam lowers his eyebrows and turns their vehicle left;</p><p>"That was oddly specific."</p><p>She huffs out another laugh, rubbing at her other eye with an opposite hand, "Was it?"</p><p>Her phone rings and he tries to control his disappointment in her constant distractions. She answer shamelessly;</p><p>"Fury? What's up?"</p><p>They talk for a bit in her cryptic code. Liam waits in the car for her call to end parked in the lot of an elegant city diner.</p><p>Natasha knows exactly where they are and she's inwardly cringing. Heading back to his place to watch tv sounds so much better than conversing over dinner.</p><p>She bites her fingernail…</p><p>Once she realizes Fury isn't calling for a mission, to inform her on a certain physicist's location, (not like she would care) he too becomes white noise.</p><p>She swallows dryly and offers her best apologetic smirk to her new boyfriend. The phone call ending isn't exactly a relief, unsure if she's ready to confront the rest of the evening.</p><p>Liam slips from the car first, giving her a chance to breathe and compose herself.</p><p>Natasha slips out next, and she can't help but be impressed when he reaches back to take her hand and lead her inside. The contact feels warm, protective...odd. She wants to hold a hand, not his.</p><p>Her eyes look up into Liam's when he holds the door for her. Her head tilts, "You don't have to try so hard."</p><p>"I'm not. I'm being myself. Is that too much for you?"</p><p>She hums. He's an honest, good-hearted nobody. Suddenly there's a guilt at her core for writing him off so quickly. He deserves better.</p><p>They're seated by a window and an old fashioned jukebox. And no, this isn't her taste. The black and white squares tiles on the floor are cringeworthy. And the apparel on their waitress is so dated.</p><p>She opens her menu and tries to be normal, rubbing her hands together underneath the table with a crossed knee.</p><p>Liam is talking about a new restorative project over at the museum that he's working on. Some old paintings that are coming off of the display and moved to the back for a few months.</p><p>"Are you going to steal a few? Let me know if there's a map on the back of them." He's frozen and oblivious to her joke. She shakes her head and looks back at her menu awkwardly. She was so happy with her film reference, "Nevermind."</p><p>"What are you thinking of ordering? The salads here are amazing."</p><p>"A double cheeseburger and an unhealthy amount of fries."</p><p>He laughs. She does like his smile.</p><p>"I feel like I need to tell you,' he folds his menu and tries hard to keep the conversation going, 'These past few weeks have been the best of my life."</p><p>Natasha looks up suspiciously, "Oh?"</p><p>He whispers, "I mean I'm, hanging out with the Avengers for god sake! And you! You're incredible-."</p><p>She shifts, lowering her menu with a squinting stare, "And what makes me so incredible?"</p><p>"Where to start," Liam's hand is moving over hers, carefully at first until she encapsulates it with hers. With their elbows on the table, he's brushing her cheek. He's flattering but she knows he's being honest. His humor needs a little work but he's funny enough.</p><p>She likes the contact, trying to avoid her own headspace and focus on her date.</p><p>"Do you have a phone I could borrow?"</p><p>Natasha loses herself, instantly dizzy. It's an out of body experience to hear that husky voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. Once she looks up her eyes lock onto the disheveled man over at the counter.</p><p>He's fidgeting, messing with the open sleeves of his top. The tears in his clothes tell her all that she needs to know...all that she doesn't want to know. His hair is a wreck, wearing pants that might be two sizes too big.</p><p>She's divided in how to respond the second he turns and locks his own eyes onto hers.</p><p>Liam is toying with her cheek and her hair, Natasha's hand on his.</p><p>She can see the instant Bruce tenses and their worlds go silent.</p><p>Bruce barely reacts, knocking on the table after a moment. Natasha debates on standing- for what she's not sure. What could she possibly say? Throwing him over the bar feels like a bad idea. Hugging him doesn't feel right either. She's rattled when Liam moves to look over his shoulder to follow her focus;</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>She exhales through a nervous laugh and tries to recapture his attention, "Nothing. Just people watching."</p><p>Bruce gives her one more parting glance before heading out and disappearing behind the mob of people in between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unresolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce tries his best to suppress all emotions- he's mastered that skill a long time ago and it takes little to no effort. </p><p>Popping over to the tower without warning feels like a bad idea, but reaching out to Tony feels like his best option. Stark has contacts, maybe he'd be able to help. Intruding for an hour can't hurt.</p><p>Bruce is back on foot, making his way through New York on a path he's memorized.</p><p>He's off on the curb, timidly stepping forward towards a door that no longer feels like home. The tower holds too many memories, emotions...he clears his throat and dares to knock.</p><p>Tony must have been watching his security cameras, talking with JARVIS or doing something of the like. The door swings open to reveal his wide smile and bright eyes. He's laughing, moving to scoop Banner up in his arms;</p><p>"He's back!"</p><p>Thor runs to follow, "My friend!"</p><p>Steve is next, greeting with a nod, "Doctor."</p><p>Clint makes an incoherent noise from the back of the room. It could've been anything from a grunt to an actual greeting, no one knows. No one cares.</p><p>Tony presses the doctor with questions, snapping his fingers and ordering his robots and tech into place to help his friend in any way possible. Bruce can barely get a word in edgewise, protesting the fuss.</p><p>"So, where's Nat?" He finally dares to ask after shower, long conversation about Stark's newest projects with a warm cup of tea in his hands.</p><p>Tony scoffs, comfortably sitting with his long lost friend in the lab, "Out. With her boyfriend. I told her curfew is at 10 but I won't lock the doors until 10:30. She'll probably stay over at Liam's place anyways."</p><p>"Huh,' he sips his tea, needing to move this discussion from off of the redhead immediately, 'So about that displacement map…"</p><p>Stark is all too happy over the pivot in conversation, eager to share his ideas and get some feedback from someone whose input he trusts.</p><hr/><p>Liam has Natasha laughing early the following morning when they come stumbling through the front door of the tower. It's almost as if she's forgotten about the encounter over at the diner until she makes eye contact with that physicist once more.</p><p>Like a dead ghost, his mere presence intimates her. She forces a softer expression through her twitch. Perhaps it's the fact that they're in the company of the rest of the team that she puts up her front;</p><p>"Hi Bruce."</p><p>"Hi. Natasha."</p><p>They hold their eye contact, both wishing the floor would open up and take them deeper into the ground.</p><p>Liam clears his throat from behind her, clearly sensing the obvious tension in the room. Romanoff pivots to introduce the two;</p><p>"Oh, Liam, this is…,' she trails off, 'This is Bruce. Bruce, this is Liam."</p><p>Banner extends a polite hand. The action is almost involuntary, still in his own fog. He forces the words out;</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>Natasha's boyfriend complies, a firmer grip offered to the doctor as they shake;</p><p>"A pleasure."</p><p>Tony checks his Stark watch and addresses his next appointment, conversing with Pepper on the other line when she calls.</p><p>Steve moves in his own direction off onto his own project while the rest of the team disperses. Natasha gets her own call, separating from the boys and leaving Bruce and Liam in an awkward situation.</p><p>"You've been dating for a while? You and Natasha," Bruce asks hesitantly, practically spewing his suspicious words like tiny daggers.</p><p>Liam barely shakes his head, trying and failing to get a read on Bruce, "Um. Not a particularly long time, no."</p><p>"Well,' he leans his back up against the chair, coming across more threatening than initially intended, 'You better take care of her, she's been through a lot."</p><p>Liam laughs over his protective nature and crosses his arms. He doesn't entirely understand who he's talking with, "Yeah. She mentions this douchebag every now and then. The guy just disappeared. Left her without an explanation. Broke her heart."</p><p>"Oh? Did this, 'douchebag' have a name?" Bruce bites at his inner cheek, arms crossing to match Liam's position. His head is throbbing, temperature and aggravation increasingly steadily.</p><p>"I only get bits and pieces, she talks in her sleep-."</p><p>"What. Pieces."</p><p>"Dude,' Liam snickers, pausing over a realization, 'Wait a minute...are you the-?"</p><p>"Douchebag?"</p><p>Liam drops his arms and wags his finger with a hint of fear, "Wait a minute. Oh wait a minute; There's...no way." He continues to wave his finger in disbelief, "You're Dr. Banner, the hulk-."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I just- I didn't think-."</p><p>"A frequent occurrence?"</p><p>"...Wow. No, I just. You're older than I-."</p><p>"And you look about twelve," He shifts a bit, growing more tense.</p><p>"You really are a douche-."</p><p>"Huh. You wanna try that again? Maybe tell that to the other guy."</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>"Oh,' he laughs, 'You will be."</p><p>"You clearly have some unresolved issues-."</p><p>"You have no idea."</p><p>Liam takes the first swing into Banner's jaw, somewhat unexpectedly. It only escalates from there when the two men move to pummel each other. Bruce is doing a fine job at controlling his alter ego but once Natasha enters, the green tinges up the side of his neck.</p><p>"Bozhe moi, Bruce! Liam!," she snaps aggressively, fully prepared to tackle the both of them regardless of the consequences or the fact that she's the smallest one in the group even without the hulk showing up. She stands in the middle with a hand on each of their chests, "The hell is wrong with you?! Both of you!"</p><p>Liam talks first, "Natasha, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"Don't,' she shakes her head in disbelief, 'It's time for you to go."</p><p>"Natasha?"</p><p>"Now, Liam. Go."</p><p>She sends him away with his bruised cheek, rotating to face Bruce with his bloody lip. She's disappointed, hurt, confused. It's all in her eyes when she looks at him.</p><p>Bruce lifts a finger to check the blood on his lip, mumbling half heartedly, "Sorry."</p><p>Romanoff keeps staring, refusing to move. There's a cold hearted rage in her focus he can't hide from. Banner heads for the kitchen and grabs a towel to catch the blood from his lip and calls back to her while facing the stove;</p><p>"This is awkward," he turns, expecting to see her still standing there waiting. She's gone, vanished without a sound.</p><p>Predictable. He sighs, checking the towel for blood once more after pressing it against his lip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What You Make Me Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha will deny actively seeking him out but she's checked the lab, his room, the common area...finally locating him in the smallest bathroom of the tower later that night. He's focused on the mirror, trying to lay a strip of white medical tape underneath a gash on his eyebrow.</p><p>He's aware of her reflection in the mirror and she's still holding that same scowl.</p><p>He doesn't know what to say, struggling to find the words. His fingertips sticky from the tape;</p><p>"Is Liam okay?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>He nods, touching his forefinger to his thumb and starts to absent-mindlessly scrap off the glue, mumbling under his breath, "Hopefully I didn't bleed on him or we might have another hulk to worry about-."</p><p>"You abandoned us," she finally blurts out with little thought.</p><p>He lifts a brow, focused on the glue on his thumb. He bites back with his own abrupt retort, "You pushed me into a pit."</p><p>"We needed-."</p><p>"-The hulk, I know. He's all you ever need."</p><p>"That's not true," she sighs and drops her arms, circling the unfinished area. He's hiding in a basement, of course. A dark enough room to resemble that particular 'pit' he's referencing. Natasha finds a chair out of unopened boxes labeled for Tony. Incoming deliveries she correctly imagines are strong enough not to collapse from her weight.</p><p>"All you ever cared about was the hulk, all of you. Even with New York-."</p><p>"You volunteered."</p><p>"I'm just the goon. Someone you send in to do the dirty work. I'm not a person with feelings. Not to you, not to any of your,' he waves his hand with a flourish, 'Your teammates."</p><p>"Wherever you've been, you've clearly had enough time on your hands to fabricate enough lies to fill the eiffel tower."</p><p>He scoffs, "You can't deny the fact that you use me."</p><p>"-if we're so horrible, why did you come back?"</p><p>He looks back at his fingers, rubbing at the remaining glue, "It was convenient."</p><p>She nearly shakes her head, retracting her neck, "'Convenient'? That's not your usual pattern of avoidance."</p><p>"What do you know about me, Natasha? Why do you care?" He pushes, looking back at her eyes.</p><p>She can't hold the contact and rolls them up and around to avoid his brown eyed focus, "I don't."</p><p>He points and pushes beside her to move from the dark basement and toward the stairs, "And there it is."</p><p>"You are not the victim here. You left us! You left me! When we were supposed to…-"</p><p>He pauses at the bottom step, a hand through his curls, "What? Run away together? Live happily ever after?"</p><p>She stands in a huff, "We had to finish the fight alone-."</p><p>"You did just fine without me. Without him."</p><p>"Just! Stop-!"</p><p>"You moved on, clearly."</p><p>She sighs once more and holds her temples, "This conversation is pointless, isn't it?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"What do you want me to say?! You reappear out of thin air, turn our world upside down, punch my boyfriend-."</p><p>He nods, "You're right! Is that what you want to hear? You're right! This was a mistake. Coming here was a bad idea. I'll leave in the morning."</p><p>Natasha steps quickly after him, stopping at the bottom step while he storms ahead, "So, running again. That's your answer for everything isn't it? To run away?! Because life gets hard?!"</p><p>"Goodnight, Natasha," he yells back with a frustrated tone in his voice and disappears from her view.</p><p>Natasha grinds her teeth and moves to follow, "I'm not finished!"</p><p>"I am," he snickers coldly and slams his door shut once she’s caught up to him.</p><p>She reaches for the handle and watches it twitch when he locks the door. Natasha clenches her fists, debating on walking away to go scream in her pillow. But he's an idiot if he thinks a lock is going to keep her out. Deter her in some way. The bottom of her boot finds his door with a heavy kick.</p><p>She circles to leave next, changing her mind and situating her shoulder and hip in a particular alignment to break open his door.</p><p>Bruce jumps over her arrival, watching the terrifying expression on her facial features with utmost attention. His head tilts, clearly rattled enough to require a cool down period. His fists tighten and release.</p><p>She kicks the door shut behind her even though the hinge and the lock no longer cooperate. Tony will no doubt demand an explanation and she'll provide one...of sorts. When she has to.</p><p>For now Bruce is her target;</p><p>"All I want is ten minutes."</p><p>"Because some 'douchebag' left you. He 'abandoned' you," he mumbles without turning around, pulling down the blanket Tony provided for his bed.</p><p>"You're an asshole."</p><p>"Thanks. Can I share my side? Is that allowed?!"</p><p>"Your side?!" She laughs.</p><p>He turns to face her, searching for the pockets of his pants, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you felt abandoned. But you didn't think twice about what you did-."</p><p>"The city needed you-!"</p><p>"-I needed you! Nat!"</p><p>Her heart warms and she suppresses the feeling, "Bruce. All I have is this; This job. This team."</p><p>"I know,' his head drops, forcing a smirk while he tugs his neck, 'I know that. That's why this concept of, running, was never plausible to begin with. It was a crazy dream. I just...nevermind."</p><p>"What," she nearly rolls her eyes.</p><p>He turns to needlessly fluff one of the 5 pillows, "Nevermind."</p><p>She closes her eyes and talks through her teeth, "You're leaving tomorrow; talk now or forever hold your peace."</p><p>"I'll hold my peace."</p><p>Natasha drops her arms, turning to leave him and slams the door behind her. She wrestled with it, tugging repeatedly. It clashes over and over, thud after thud. She swears in Russian and gives it a kick.</p><p>He cringes with a mumble, "I think you've made your point. It's not the door's fault."</p><p>"Gah!" She yells from outside his room.</p><p>He turns sarcastically, "Ever try yoga to take the edge off? Or...lavender, maybe."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha purposely shifts in her seat in the kitchen the following morning, consistently keeping her back to him no matter how many times he circles.</p><p>She gives him a sideways glance after a moment, "No duffle bag?"</p><p>He throws an apple into the air and catches it, "No bag. I came in empty handed, so I'll leave...empty handed."</p><p>It's barely sunrise and if Tony knew his friend was headed out so stealthily he'd surely throw a fit.</p><p>Romanoff holds her head and stares vacantly forward while he leaves and heads into the common room. He has mere feet to go before he makes it to the door. Knowing Bruce, he'll disappear completely from off SHIELD's radar. She tightens her molars and rubs her fingers over the kitchen table;</p><p>"If you leave, I'll never forgive you."</p><p>He forces a grin and looks over his shoulder, "I don't think you were ever the forgiving type."</p><p>Natasha shakes her head, "I would've. I was ready to…"</p><p>"For a week."</p><p>"I waited for you."</p><p>"Apparently not," he nods off to nowhere in particular, preferring to toy with his apple.</p><p>She holds her head, "Bruce I'm trying to talk. You can afford to lose the sarcasm for five minutes."</p><p>He nods once more, trying to give her his attention. She's losing her spy persona he's seen a million times over and letting her walls down, sinking back in her chair with her arms crossing;</p><p>"Where will you go."</p><p>He shrugs. He has no idea.</p><p>Natasha twirls her forefinger over her skin and grips at her bicep, "I have contacts in Russia-."</p><p>"I'm wanted in Russia."</p><p>"-Not, where I'd send you," she whispers.</p><p>Bruce laughs to himself, leaning his elbows over the chair closest to him;</p><p>"Why would you help me?"</p><p>Natasha doesn't want to answer, letting her chest rise and fall with multiple breaths while she holds her focus.</p><p>There's a glimmer in her eyes he's seen a few times before. Adoration. His stomach twists uncomfortably and stands with a forced exhale and his usual absentminded grin, "You don't have to."</p><p>"I shouldn't,' she confesses, 'You're an ignorant asshole. Stubborn and irritating-."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"And I can't forgive you for leaving."</p><p>"...clearly."</p><p>She leans forward, gripping at her hands, "But I want to help. Maybe one day you'll be brave enough to return the favor should I ever need it."</p><p>He waits in the silence, watching as she stands to prep her coffee;</p><p>"I'm not a hero, Natasha. I'm not like you."</p><p>She looks up from her project and from swiping through a nearby tablet. He’s complimenting her and for the first time in a while she can’t refuse it. The commendation feels good coming from him.</p><p>There's a pause before she takes a breath and lowers her head;</p><p>"You could be."</p><p>He scratches his head, "That's not my thing."</p><p>Natasha slides her tablet in his direction, a map with a small location dot in a practically nonexistent city.</p><p>She sips her coffee with an explanation;</p><p>"Low population. They could use a doctor."</p><p>He lifts the tablet to zoom in and get a better idea of the city's exact location;</p><p>"Doctor as in…? Like a medical doctor?"</p><p>"Beggars can't be choosers. Not your thing?"</p><p>He stares at the screen. Nauseas over the thought of a flight, hitching a ride on yet another cargo ship. Landing across the ocean to hike through cities, countries...life on the run. Dark and lonely. Cold.</p><p>Bruce holds his grin;</p><p>"Looks perfect."</p><p>"Or,' she takes it back and switches the screen off, 'You could stay here."</p><p>"I can't stay. I get that's what you want-," he whispers.</p><p>"-That's not what I want," she lies.</p><p>"Then why offer-Why help me-gosh! Natasha! You're the most frustrating person on the planet. What do you want?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"You're giving me mixed signals! Again! Are you going to throw me off the tower balcony next? Is that the plan?!"</p><p>She scoffs angrily, "Bruce! Stop! I wouldn't-."</p><p>"Just forget it."</p><p>"What? Forget what?!"</p><p>He pivots and heads for the window amid his frustration. He mumbles incoherently to himself.</p><p>She shakes her head, "If you think I still carry some torch for you-...I don't. You're just...a teammate. I'd do the same for any of the boys."</p><p>He turns to look her in the eye, not entirely surprised when he sees her standing right beside him. There's a pain in his expression, some emotion akin to disgust.</p><p>Natasha tilts her head and bites her lip, "Bruce."</p><p>"Don't. Just don't," he whispers and moves to head for the door, leaving the apple on the counter. Hearing her say his name hurts every time.</p><p>"Bruce," she tries again.</p><p>He lays a hand on the door handle, "I don't flirt, I don't play games… Look, you moved on and that's, fine. I'll get over it."</p><p>"Bruce," she mouths, her voice not making it up and through her lips. She swallows, her voice more clear, "Is that why you came back to New York? For me?"</p><p>He shakes his head with a scoff, tugging his curls, "I didn't want to leave you, Nat. I didn't mean to. If I was in control things would've looked a little different."</p><p>"You still would've ran."</p><p>"What choice did I have? Tell me, Natasha! Tell me what you would've done."</p><p>She sighs, "I would've stayed, and fought with my team, with the people that supported me-."</p><p>"That's so easy for you to say! You're in control during your missions! You know exactly what's happening at all times. I can barely remember my name when I snap out of my green phase -you know this! I hurt people. Even when I'm not...green, I hurt people…"</p><p>"Not always," she shakes her head solemnly.</p><p>He huffs out an exhale, exasperated from their run around and sinks slowly into the nearby chair. Natasha maintains her distance and watches as he hides his face.</p><p>"You're not a monster,' she swallows the lump in her throat and braves closer, sinking beside him, 'You're not the bad guy, Bruce. You shouldn't have to hide. You shouldn't have to run. You have more sincerity, more morals in your pinky finger than I do in my whole body."</p><p>He looks up with one eye, hands clasped under his chin, "And you're still too hard on yourself."</p><p>"Someone has to be," she forces a huff and he shakes his head in disappointment.</p><p>Bruce lowers his head, "I didn't, walk, 2,000 miles, just to hear that you still don't see your own value in the universe."</p><p>Natasha tucks her hands underneath her legs, unsure if she should be asking her next question. It slips regardless, repeating herself;</p><p>"Did you come back to New York for me?"</p><p>"I,' he fidgets with a swallow, 'Ever since I snapped out of being green, and took back control? You've been the only thing on my mind. And I wanted to see you, I'm sorry. I didn't think it through."</p><p>She's overwhelmed and unsure how to respond or how to feel, "You disappeared for years.”</p><p>"I know."</p><p>”Why.”</p><p>”I wasn’t in control.”</p><p>Natasha rolls her head and lifts his chin. Bruce is briefly taken back by her action, letting her gentle fingers peel back the tape over his eye, "You healed up fine."</p><p>"Superficial cuts don't take as long to heal as the...emotional injuries."</p><p>“Is that what I gave you? Some emotional scar?”</p><p>He huffs through his laugh, “I trusted you. I liked you, Natasha. I still do.”</p><p>She folds the tape over in her fingers once she separates from him, head low once more with an honest confession;</p><p>"I know the boys would want you to stay. Tony's happier with you around, Thor is too-."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But nothing,' she looks up initially confused before continuing, 'There's no hesitation."</p><p>"How do you feel about that, far fetched idea."</p><p>"Me,' she fumbles and takes a moment to compose herself, 'Is it far fetched? SHIELD has managed to do wonders for Clint and I. I trust Fury with my life, I'd trust him with yours."</p><p>He twitches a sideways smirk, eyes glossed over, lost in thought, "And you? You suddenly don't hate me anymore?"</p><p>"Regrettably, the urge to kiss you outweighs the desire to suffocate you with a pillow,' Natasha drops her jaw and clasps her hands together, 'I have issues that need to be worked through. But..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>She stands and brushes off her shirt, still fiddling with the tape, “If you hung around it would make things a lot easier."</p><p>"I have questions."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Requirements. Contract ideas."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"No forcible Hulk usage?"</p><p>"Deal," she grins.</p><p>He sighs, "And I won't punch your boyfriend, again."</p><p>Natasha nods to herself, "I uh, I broke up with Liam this morning."</p><p>His eyes widen, "Oh? I'm sorry."</p><p>She continues to nod, "We need different things. Our lives are going in opposite directions...”</p><p>Bruce has some corny one liner pop up instantly into his mind but that's not what Natasha needs at this moment.</p><p>“Well, when you’re ready, you’ll meet the right guy.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “We’ll see. Maybe I’ve already met him.”</p><p>They share a grin and he’s on a five second delay over her remark. Once he makes the connections she addresses the kettle and coaxes him back into the kitchen;</p><p>"Can I make you a cup of coffee? No strings attached.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>